


Happy Halloween

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Will and Nico are going to the camp Halloween party. They like each other's costumes!





	Happy Halloween

Halloween was in the air.

Chiron had allowed them to have a massive Halloween party (with severe restrictions on alcohol, primarily aimed at protecting the younger campers). Even Nico had gotten into the spirit; Will had persuaded him to help decorate, and Nico had provided the camp with dancing skeletons and various jump scares hidden in closets and around corners. Will was very proud of how well Nico was coming out of his shell and was glad his boyfriend was having fun and smiling more often.

Will frowned at himself in the mirror of the Apollo cabin, trying to see what he was doing wrong. His pirate costume looked good, he supposed; true to his nature as a son of Apollo, he had gone for a fancy black coat embroidered with gold, black pants over leather boots, and a white shirt with a gold belt (Hades may be the god of riches but nobody loved gold like Apollo and there was always plenty laying around to accessorize with). A black captain’s hat completed the look. All perfect for a pirate captain, so what was missing? All of his siblings had already gone out looking for their dates, so he couldn’t even get a second opinion from them.

He picked up the sword again and held it; a traditional pirate’s scimitar, it added to the costume nicely. So what was missing?

He studied his reflection carefully, trying to pick out what was bothering him before deciding to give up. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to head over to the Hades cabin and pick up his boyfriend. The two of them had decided to surprise each other and not reveal their costumes beforehand.

Will glanced vaguely at the book on pirates he had been reading as he passed, stopped, look again, and it hit him. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he dug the big, bushy beard out of his trunk and secured it on his face. Much better.

Checking the mirror once more and finally being satisfied, he headed out the door.

All around him campers were getting ready for the Halloween party, looking for their dates, eating the candy that was sitting outside every cabin, or just showing off their costumes. He spotted Mitchell and Connor, together as always, and was amused to see they had coordinated their costumes; Connor was dressed as a medieval knight, and Mitchell was actually wearing a renaissance gown and wig, pretending to be a damsel in distress.

Smiling broadly, Will wandered over towards the cabins of the Big Three. Jason and Piper were standing on the porch of Cabin One; Jason was actually dressed as Superman, while Piper was dressed as Wonder Woman. As Will neared them, Cabin Three opened up and Percy stepped out, dressed as Batman. Annabeth was actually dressed as Alfred. They all stepped off their porches to meet him.

“Will, looking good!” Percy exclaimed, studying him.

“Thanks. Did I miss the ‘dress as a superhero meeting’?”

Jason laughed. “Believe it or not, this is a coincidence. Percy and I just share a brain sometimes.”

“Great minds think alike!”

“You know it, dude!” They fist bumped. Piper and Annabeth shook their heads, but they were smiling.

“Where’s Nico?”

“I think he’s still at his cabin,” Percy said, grinning. “He was getting all self-conscious about his costume this morning.”

“What was it?” Will asked eagerly.

Percy smirked. “I’m not allowed to tell you.”

“Actually, Nico wouldn’t tell HIM because he was afraid Percy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”

Will glanced over, and stared. Leo was striding comfortably towards them, dressed as a Transformer.

“Does that actually transform?” Percy asked excitedly. Leo laughed and somehow seemed to fold himself in, becoming of all things a fighter jet.

They headed to Cabin 13 as a group. Jason knocked politely.

“Nico? Are you ready?”

After a moment, a soft voice emerged from the window. “Give me a minute.”

They patiently waited. The others chattered while Will anxiously studied the door.

“Don’t laugh, OK?”

“Nico, we promise nobody will laugh at you.” Percy took the “big brother” role seriously.

“Seriously, even if Percy and Jason didn’t knock anybody who laughed unconscious, I know a thousand easy ways to kill somebody quietly and I do the autopsies so I can keep it secret.”

Everybody stared at Will. After a moment, Leo looked at Jason. “You know, we don’t really notice it because he’s usually with Nico, but this guy is scary.” Jason punched his shoulder lightly.

The door opened and Nico stepped out.

Will stared in total disbelief. Nico was dressed as Aladdin, complete with a fez on top. Baggy white pants led to bare feet in sandals. A purple vest covered his back.

ONLY his back.

His arms, white with a bit of muscle, were on full display. His chest, surprisingly toned and muscular, was on full display in front. His pale face was colored pink as he looked nervously at them.

“Nico, you look great!” Piper bounded up and hugged him, ignoring the way he stiffened. He was still uncertain about physical contact; only Percy, Jason, Will and Piper were allowed to touch him freely, and he was still nervous about it. He looked nervously around, seeming comforted by the smiles on their faces.

“Nico, way to rock the Disney look!” Percy clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s awesome!” Jason grinned happily.

Nico looked very relieved and looked around. His smile faltered when he saw Will. Will’s heart sank; what was wrong? He realized belatedly that he still had his mouth open and closed it quickly.

“Sorry, love. I was just in awe; you look hot like that!”

Nico blushed further, studying Will’s costume. He bit his lower lip, looking adorably nervous.

Stepping up, Will wrapped an arm around his waist; Nico leaned into him, running a hand over his beard.

“You like it? You’re my treasure tonight.” Suddenly daring, Will reached down and squeezed Nico’s ass. “Yar, here’s me booty!”

Nico stiffened again, his face redder than before. Will let him go, hoping that he hadn’t ruined the evening. There was a look of excitement in Nico’s face, though, one that he rarely saw. Will drew his sword and pointed to the bonfire.

“Come along, ye landlubbers! We got a party to go to!”

 

 

The party was great. The Apollo cabin sang and played music, while the Aphrodite kids took the opportunity to show off their dancing skills; the Ares cabin was watching eagerly. The other cabins all had a blast. They all got tons of compliments on their costumes, and Will let his silliness and dramatic nature take over by talking like a pirate all night and drinking from a tankard. He noticed too that Nico kept looking at him uncertainly, so he tried to tone it down as best he could; unfortunately, his father was too strong an influence.

When Nico looked just too uncomfortable, Will made their excuses and walked him back. He apologized the entire walk, explaining that he was just having fun and he didn’t mean to make Nico uncomfortable. Nico insisted that wasn’t the problem, but Will didn’t know what else it could be.

When they got to Cabin 13, Nico stopped on the porch. Nervously, he looked straight at Will. “Can you please come in so we can talk in private?”

Will hurried up. _Please, Father, Hades, Aphrodite, Eros, anybody else listening, don’t let him break up with me!_

He stood in the middle of the cabin and carefully put his sword aside. Nico closed the door, leaned against it for a moment, took a deep breath, then marched purposefully up to him.

“Nico, I’m sorry. I swear I nevehmmmmm!”

Will was cut off midsentence as Nico grabbed him and kissed him passionately, playing with his beard. After a moment he pulled away.

“What ar….”

“No. Do it again.”

“What?”

“Talk like a pirate more.”

Will lit up. THAT was what was going on all night! Nico wasn’t uncomfortable or embarrassed; he had a thing for pirates! Leaning down, he kissed Nico tantalizingly.

“Shiver me timbers, ye dog.”

Nico shivered in his arms. “Oh mio Capitano. Abbi pietà di me.” _Oh my Captain. Have mercy on me._

That got Will’s gears going quickly. He had learned some Italian so that he could talk privately to Nico, and had found out that Nico speaking Italian was a major turn-on, something that Nico used shamelessly on him.

Lifting the boy up bodily, Will threw him on top of the bed and lay on him, kissing him deeply, dominating him with his mouth and tongue while running his hands over that perfectly sculpted chest.

They had had make-out sessions before, but this one was more heated and needed than the rest. Will gripped Nico’s wrists with one hand; his boyfriend could easily have escaped if he wanted to, but he passively let himself be held down by his pirate captain.

Will reached to remove the beard.

“No!” Nico gasped pleadingly. “Leave it on. And the hat.”

Will smiled teasingly at him. “Yar, me boy thinks to give the cap’n orders? I’ll have ye walk the plank.”

Nico whined, kissing him again, his hips bucking up into Will’s. Seeing his boyfriend so needy, so full of lust, Will climaxed with a loud gasp. Nico came at the same time.

Too spent to move, both boys fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Percy and Jason stood watching Cabin 13 the next day.

“Should we talk to him?”

“If he’s mad at Will he might come find us.”

“I don’t want him panicking or running away or anything.”

“What are you two doing?”

Both boys turned to see Annabeth watching them, amusement in her eyes.

“We think Will got on Nico’s nerves last night. We want to talk to Nico before we beat up Will as punishment.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Listen, seaweed brain, Nico wasn’t angry. They aren’t fighting. You two are being stupid. Now come have breakfast.”

“We’re like Nico’s big brothers!” Jason protested. “We’re not abandoning him when he might be crying, or running away, or…”

“Or just want some privacy?” Annabeth interrupted, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

“What?” Both boys asked at once.

Annabeth wordlessly pointed over their shoulders. Both boys spun around. Their eyes landed on Will, still wearing most of his costume, his hair a dishevelled mess, his beard falling off, his hat in his hands, his coat open, his clothes rumpled and torn, stumbling out from where he had obviously spent the night. As they stared open-mouthed, Nico emerged, still wearing his Aladdin pants. He kissed Will goodbye, then went in and closed the door.

“He…”

“Yes.” Annabeth pulled both boys to the dining hall.

“Last night, they…”

“Probably.”

Percy opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a goldfish. Jason looked deep in thought. Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate. Loading it up, she sat down and smirked at Percy.

“Still want to talk to them about last night, seaweed brain?”

Percy flushed. Jason shook his head wordlessly.

“Good boys. Now eat.”


End file.
